Mensonge - Ils tomberont tous
by Yase14
Summary: Lorsque Loki apprends qu'il n'est ni le fils d'Odin, ni le frère de Thor. Une dégradation lente et douloureuse de son état psychologique amenant à sa décision dans Thor 1.


Hey ! Ca, c'est quand je m'ennuie le soir :)

ça m'as pris comme ça, c'est pas long, et y a Loki, j'ai pensé que ça plairait à certain(e)s

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tremblant de haine, Loki entra dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un vase au passage, et le lança au visage des deux gardes.

\- SORTEZ ! hurla-t-il

Sa voix oscillait entre les graves et les aigus. Les Eineerjar sortirent de la pièce sans discuter. Le dieu regarda ses mains un instant, puis il tomba à genoux. Assis sur le sol, Loki pleurait.

 _Pourquoi m'avoir mentit … ?_

Il essuyait d'un geste de bras les larmes qu'il lui venait. Mais le dieu avait beau tenter de les faire disparaître, elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses. L'Asgardien tomba sur le côté, et s'allongea par terre.

 _Je ne suis pas des leurs._

Le dieu pleurait sans bruit, en essayant d'assimiler les informations des dernières minutes. Cette famille qu'il chérissait tant, malgré les douleurs qu'il y avait endurées …

 _Ce ne sont pas les miens …_

Il se griffa violement la figure, puis ses tressaillements le reprirent. Tremblant, il se prit le visage dans les mains, et se remémora les paroles de son père. Non, Odin. Il se releva, et d'un geste rageur, balaya magiquement la pièce, dont les divers meubles volèrent en éclats. Le dieu respirait bruyamment, et secoué par de violements soubresauts, retomba au sol en pleurs. Il retenait sa respiration, serrait fort la mâchoire, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, puis se redressa, les mains sur ses oreilles, comme s'il voulait se soustraire aux paroles qui le harcelaient. Ce redressement soudain lui arracha un horrible hurlement, audible dans Asgard entière. Loki pleurait toute la haine qu'il contenait. Parfois, il se relevait, et frappait les murs avec violence. Sa folie grandissait, et plus il brisait de choses, plus il avait besoin de briser encore et encore. Le jeune dieu semblait fou, tant ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et tant son déchaînement de violence faisait peur.

« _Le fils de Laufey …_ » répétait Odin

L'Asgardien continuait de tout détruire. Le visage du Père de Toute Chose, et celui de Thor revenaient sans cesse dans l'esprit du jeune dieu. Il aurait voulu attraper ces images, et les déchirer, les brûler, les réduire à néant.

 _Je ne suis pas le frère de Thor. Je ne suis pas le fils d'Odin._

Ces horribles pensées se répétaient dans l'esprit de Loki.

 _Jamais ils ne m'ont véritablement aimé. Jamais on ne m'a aimé._

Avec ces phrases, revenaient des images de sa famille d'adoption. Il voyait le visage souriant de Thor, celui, impassible d'Odin, et l'air calme et bienveillant de Frigga.

 _Ma vie entière est un mensonge._

Cette évidence lui arrachait des cris de douleur et de rage. Non, ce n'était pas de la rage. C'était les cris de détresses d'un homme à qui on vient de mentir.

 _Je suis une erreur._

Soudain, il se remémora les paroles d'Odin : « _Tu es le fils de Laufey_ »

 _Je suis un monstre. Je suis un horrible monstre._

En effet, il était le monstre des histoires contées par les plus âgés aux jeunes enfants pour les endormir. Il s'était lui-même vu raconter ce genre de contes.

 _Pourquoi m'a-t-on conté cela si on savait que ça pouvait me blesser à ce point ?_

Loki avait la certitude que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il respirait mal son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, et sa haine continuait de se déverser en passant de ses poumons à sa bouche. Ses yeux verts débordaient de larmes de rage, et sa colère n'avait pas de fin.

 _Je n'ai pas de raison de vivre. Je veux mourir._

L'Asgardien s'empara d'un couteau, qui avait été propulsé sur le sol par l'une de ses explosions de magie. Loki fixa l'arme un instant, puis l'approcha de la veine de son bras. Soudain sa peau devint bleue, et une fine colonne de glace bloqua la lame. Avec un cri de dégoût, il jeta la dague à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait réalisé qu'elle était un cadeau de Thor.

Du dégoût. C'était cela. Il éprouvait maintenant un profond dégoût pour cette famille qui lui avait semblé si agréable malgré la dureté d'Odin, et qui s'était révélée si horrible suite à cet odieux mensonge. Loki avait beau secouer sa tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'arracher à cette pensée, rien n'y faisait.

 _Un mensonge. Mensonge._

 _Mensonge._

Ce mot lui revenait sans cesse. Il avisa le miroir qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la tornade de haine du dieu. Il se leva, et s'observa longuement. Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparses, et ses yeux, pourtant si beaux étaient rougis. Loki ferma les paupières du plus fort qu'il pût.

 _Je veux mourir._

L'Asgardien brandit son poing, et brisa le miroir d'un seul coup. Il prit un des éclats dans sa main. Il se coupa. Son sang rouge coula lentement le long de sa peau si pâle. Loki renonça finalement à se tuer.

 _Non. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux les voir souffrir ce que j'ai souffert._

Le dieu se redressa avec difficulté. Il respira un grand coup, toujours secoué par des sanglots qu'il lui était impossible de calmer. Loki, d'une main, réorganisa ses cheveux, puis passa sa paume ensanglantée devant son visage fin. Toute trace de pleurs fut effacée de sa figure pâle. A la place, se dessinait un sourire tel qu'on n'en avait jamais vu sur le jeune dieu.

Il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il se calma au bout d'une minute ou deux. D'un geste de la main, il rangea la chambre qu'il venait de dévaster.

Son visage était étrangement serein. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa haine.

 _Ils tomberont tous avec moi._

* * *

Postscriptum rajouté le 16/02/17 :

J'ai ouvert un blog sur les fanfictions que je poste sur ce site :

: / / . . c o m (petit conseil : au lieu de tout recopier, allez sur la mon profil et copiez-collez le, ce sera plus rapide !)

Rhaa ! ça marche pas !

Bon, ben désolée, le lien ne veut pas s'afficher ... Il est néamoins trouvable sur mon profil

Désolée TuT

Il y a des dessins, des extraits et des previews des fictions à venir :3

Merci beaucoup !


End file.
